Little Blind Jay Fly Away
by Bookdancer
Summary: During the Dark Forest battle, Jayfeather hears a cry for help from a fellow clanmate. What will he do? Why does he already seem to know what will happen? Includes minor Lionblaze/Jayfeather brotherly love. Rated T for battle and character death. One-Shot


**Hey, my peeps! ... Well, so you aren't my peeps... yet! Ya know why? 'Cause this is my first Warriors fic! *grins happily* And it's with Jayfeather! *sigh* I just love Jayfeather, don't you? He's my favorite character. :) In Warriors, I mean. But he is one of my top five fav characters in the entire book world. They're all tied, though, so I can't tell you the order. If you're wondering, they're Percy Jackson, Will Treaty, Joe Hardy, Jayfeather, and Alex Rider. Not necessarily in that order. Anyway, I should probably start acting all sad and everything, 'cause, ya know, this is a tragedy fic.**

**I don't own Warriors. (If I did, this would have happened in the last book of Warriors.)**

**By the way, keep in mind as you're reading that Jayfeather _is_ my favorite character in Warriors. I just enjoy FCW (Favorite Character Whumpage). You have been warned.**

Little Blind Jay Fly Away

Jayfeather's head shot up at the sound of another cat's cry. Jayfeather is a blind, gray-blue tabby tom cat. And he recognized the cry. It was one of distress. The tom also recognized its owner. It was a Thunderclan cat. Jayfeather sprung to his paws from where he'd been sorting herbs. The cat needed his help.

He briefly remembered Firestar's words of, "Stay in camp! You're too important to lose."

Firestar must not have realized some of the cats would get right to the hollow. Jayfeather knew the fighting cats were right there. Just outside camp. He frowned, then shrugged. Screw Firestar's words. Jayfeather wasn't about to abandon one of his clanmates. The tabby tom raced out of the medicine den and then out of camp.

"Foxleap!* I'm coming!" Jayfeather yowled, wanting his clanmate to know help was coming.

He burst into a clearing and immediately smelled a total of five cats. One was Foxleap, and one was unconscious or dead by the lack of emotion coming from him. That left three cats. Two of them seemed fresh, but one sounded like he was exhausted by his heavy breathing. That, or he'd have a _really_ hard time attracting she-cats.

So the opposing cats had one exhausted cat and two fresh cats. Jayfeather and Foxleap had one exhausted and wounded cat and one fresh but blind cat. Not to mention they were outnumbered. But Jayfeather didn't hesitate as he threw himself at where he suspected one of the cats were.

Jayfeather could feel hard muscles beneath the pelt he was clinging to, and this cat definitely wasn't breathing hard. Despite it meaning he'd have a harder time, he felt relief knowing he'd increased Foxleap's chance of survival. He already suspected what was happening to himself. He'd known it from the beginning, from when he was a kit. He knew because he'd had a dream.

He thought it was false at first, but now he knew what it really was. He could feel the hard muscles, smell the blood and unfamiliar cats. The same darkness was there, seeming to be darker than normal. The only difference was the terror. Before it was because he hadn't known what was happening. It had truly been terrifying. Now, he knew what was happening. It was a calm kind of terrifying. He knew what he had to do.

Jayfeather's claws ripped through the other cat's pelt, scoring bloody lines into his opponent's back. The two rolled around on the ground, each getting injured. Jayfeather yowled as his enemy's teeth found his leg. He could feel the blood staining his fur as he retaliated, lunging for the other cat's neck. He connected.

The tabby tom could feel the other cat writing beneath him, attempting to escape. He could also smell the shock and fear coming off of his opponent. The cat had obviously not expected Jayfeather to put up much of a fight.

Finally, after what seemed like moons to Jayfeather, the other cat went limp. Jayfeather waited hesitantly, wondering if it was a trick, before getting up. All of a sudden, the pain hit him. He stumbled a little before gaining his balance.

He listened carefully before determining that only one enemy cat was left. Then, to his horror, he heard Foxleap collapse to the ground, and the Dark Forest cat lunge for his neck.

But Jayfeather was already there. He moved with lightning speed, his paws skimming the ground. Then he barreled into the other cat, pushing him towards the edge of the hollow. _The edge!_ Jayfeather realized. He knew he was too tired and injured to deal with the other cat, he was too strong and still relatively fresh. So that meant he had one choice left. The edge.

Jayfeather broke away from his opponent and ran towards the edge. He knew, at this area, the edge was at its highest point. Anyone who fell from there, even a full grown cat, would be killed.

The Dark Forest cat, thinking he was escaping, chased after him. Suddenly, Jayfeather was in another world. He could hear his paws thrumming on the ground, seeing another ledge in front of him, hear the dogs yowling for his blood. Wait. Dogs? Gorge? He knew this story. And, sure enough, when he glanced down it was a pair of fiery orange paws that he saw. For those few seconds, he was Fireheart.**

Then he was back in his own world, running desperately through the trees. He could feel the ground start to slope, feel it start to crumble. His nose met fresh air. Jayfeather twisted to the side, front paws flailing for a solid hold, back paws hanging in the air. He was going to die. He knew he was. It was- his paws grabbed a hold, and he dug his claws in. He could hear the other cat wailing as they fell.

Suddenly, other paws grabbed his, and a familiar smell hit his nose. Windclan!

"Help!" Jayfeather gasped out. "Please, before I fall!"

"Do you really think I would help _you_?" Breezepelt hissed. "You, a puny Thunderclan medicine cat? You, who stole my father's affection? You, who don't deserve to live?"***

"I _do_ deserve to live." Jayfeather hissed back.

Then another voice yowled, "Jayfeather!"

"Oh, look." Breezepelt purred. "It's your big brother, come to save you."****

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather cried.

"Jayfeather?" Then Lionblaze burst into the small area next to the cliff. "Breezepelt." He growled.

"Hello, Lionblaze." Breezepelt said. "Come to watch your brother die?"

"No!" Lionblaze yowled, lunging for Jayfeather.

But his paws found nothing but air. Breezepelt had let go. His eyes stayed fixed on Jayfeather as he fell, writhing in midair, a soundless yowl fixed on his lips.

"Murderer!" Lionblaze shrieked, attacking Breezepelt. Within minutes, the Windclan cat was dead, Lionblaze's claws stained with the cat's blood.

Lionblaze stared down at his brother's body. It was bloody and broken, and it hurt Lionblaze to see his brother like that. He turned away and began to run. To escape. He didn't even know where he was going. All he knew was that his brother was dead, and he'd been right there.

Suddenly, soft wing beats sounded in his ears, and he turned to see a little blue jay attempting to to fly. He felt a sudden urge to help it, and stepped forward. The jay didn't do anything. That was when Lionblaze realized it was blind.*****

Lionblaze smiled softly and nudged it up, giving it enough air to fly. "Little blind jay, fly away."

*** Okay, so I actually like Foxleap, unlike some other people. So I figured he'd be a good character to have for this. You don't exactly know where he was in the battle (if you do I can't remember), so he was perfect.**

**** Jayfeather is Fireheart/star's grandchild, so I thought this would make it all the more real. Make it more... moving I guess you could say.**

***** I don't believe any of what Breezepelt said, believe me!**

****** Um, so I may have edited JK Rowling's 'Harry Potter, come to die?' from Harry Potter 7 part 2. However, I didn't actually realize it until I was rereading the whole thing. Don't blame me!**

******* I don't actually know if birds can be blind, but if they can't be, just pretend for this once, okay?**

**And that's it! What did you guys think? And who's your favorite Warriors character? Do you think this (or something along the lines of it- basically Jayfeather dying) should have happened in the real book?**

**Please review! And tell me if you're crying right now!**


End file.
